cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/10 August 2009
Infoboxes I was wondering if you could please add another optional government position part to the infoboxes Template:Infobox Country4 and Template:Infobox Subnation, I've been trying and it's not working out, seeing as you made these infoboxes, it would be best for you to add them. Thanks. --Knowzilla 17:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you got what I wanted to do. Thanks. :) --Knowzilla 15:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Image Thank you for sizing down that image for me, i couldnt get it to work lol. Again thanks :) :The deleting of the template earlier was a complete accident. I'm sorta new to this sorta thing lol again my bad on that one. The Soviet Union alliance is brand new, it's been in the works for months and became offical as of today. We are havig some technical issues with the forums we have been using so that is why i havent added a link to it just yet. Rich Text Editor Do you use this new "Rich Text Editor" at all? I've been wanting to test it, and apparently I enabled it (the check box in the preferences is selected and all), but the editing area doesn't look any different to how did before the accouncement. I'm stumped, do you have any ideas? Cheers. -- Imperial Empire 13:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Well that sounds lovely if it's gonna screw with our coding. Thanks for your input, I'll take your word about it and I've disabled it just in case. :Thanks again. -- Imperial Empire 06:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) SVG Images I don't mean to be rude, but why did you create a SVG version of File:GPDLogo.png? : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind, I think that the SVG versions are better than the PNG versions. :) :What do you mean by "scaling problems"? :: — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the information. What program do you use for creating SVG images? ::: — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Adding a map caption to Template:Infobox Country4 Sorry to bother you like this but is it possible you could add a caption option for the nation map in Infobox:Country4 please, it would be real appreciated (Im not even going to attempt to touch it!) Gav236 18:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Help with Infobox Newspaper For some odd reason, Template:Infobox Newspaper isn't displaying properly in EternaStar.com. Everything is aligned to the left, unlike Imperial Observer's template, which is aligned to the centre. Can you help me fix this problem? Thanks. :— Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 17:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Revenge Doctrine Thank you for pointing that out, the Revenge Doctrine is not technically defunct so the notice has been removed. Thank you. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home 08:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Template:Pacifica Howdy, I noticed you added in Mary in Template:Pacifica, I'm not gonna revert it yet but I think we should remove the mention of her. Technically, Moo still has all his powers as Emperor, he hasn't designated Mary as Emperor entirely (like say, the how the Polaris issue went down where Random had all powers, then Tygaland, etc), it's just in his absence until he recovers from his illness, which means he'll still be Emperor when he gets back, thus Mary will probably have be removed. Anyway, lets work this out. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home 10:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright, sounds good. I'll remove Mary from the template itself now. Glad we could solve this. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home :No matter, seems you removed it and I didn't check, cheers! -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home Very Soon. When I get back from lunch, or later today, I'll send you proof through forum PM. NPO Website Howdy. I'm afraid I don't have access to recode our website, but we're talking internally about getting it changed around so we get round to updating at some point in time, depends on who made it though, etc. Thanks for letting me know though. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home Infobox for Offices I was wondering if you could be so kind as to create an infobox/infoboxes for articles about a certain office, rather than on the article of the holder of the office. Eg- for article- Prime Minister of . Thank you. --Knowzilla 09:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, didn't see that infobox, thanks. --Knowzilla 10:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) SVG isn't working I downloaded and installed Inkscape, and I tried to convert my PNG images to SVG. But everytime I try to upload them, they always show up blank. Any help? :— Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I didn't use that feature, I just opened the PNG image then saved it as a SVG image. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's working now. I'll try to convert the other pictures I have to SVG. Thanks for your help! — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:26, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Infobox province Hello again. I was just about to use Template:Infobox province on the article's of my nation's provinces, instead of Template:Infobox Subnation, as that mentions everything as "national" instead of "provincial". However I realised that Infobox province does not seem to contain an option for a third government position to be listed. I was wondering if you add an optional third government position to that infobox please? Thank you very much. --Knowzilla 14:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks again! =) --Knowzilla 14:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, one more thing, could you add an option to have a motto in provincial infobox? Thanks! --Knowzilla 14:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Congress article I saw your edit to the Congress article and your edit summary. While I don't really mind whether it's listed there or not, it should be noted that it was not I who listed it there, but in fact User:Lol pie. It should also be noted that doing a search for "Congress" turns up very few results in page title, thereby showing that there is not much Congress articles anyhow and therefore a list is not unhelpful. I shall not revert your change anyhow though. Just mentioning the facts. Have a nice day. ;) --Knowzilla 16:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your friendly reply. I don't think I need to add it back, for the sake of consistency, and since it really makes no difference. Good day to you. :) --Knowzilla 16:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Disparu Committee Hi Michael von Preußen, thanks for fixing the Disparu Committee article, it looks neater now. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 18:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ccTLD for Infobox Country4 Hello again Michael von Preußen, Is there a ccTLD entry in ? If not, can you add one? Thanks. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC)